


Station to Station

by masterofesoterica



Series: Female Snape AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Family Fluff, Female Severus Snape, Friendship, Gen, Guardian Severus Snape, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofesoterica/pseuds/masterofesoterica
Summary: A series of short scenes from another possible timeline where a Snape who never became a Death Eater tries to live up to the memory of Lily and be a good guardian to her son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my AU fic Train Song.

_First Year_

 

_Before Christmas_

 

“Harry says he wants to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas,” Severina glanced up from the letter to where Aunt Lucilla was cutting into her breakfast eggs.

 

“He is excited to be at Hogwarts at last? Are his friends are staying there?”

 

“Yes, the Weasley boy will be staying over Christmas also. No doubt Harry’ll want to spend summer with the redhead pack.”

 

“There is no harm in it. I know you miss him, but he is getting along very well.”

 

“Miss the brat!” She snorted fondly, “I’m finally getting my brewing done in peace.”

 

Lucilla raised a single eyebrow and took a wordless sip of her coffee.

 

Severina bent her head over her newspaper again to avoid smiling. “Master Augello will expect us for Christmas dinner. I’ll look forward to your being Befana again.”

 

\---

 

_In the Hospital Wing_

 

“Miss Snape, you have heard the news of Voldemort?”

 

Severina shook the floo power residue from her hair impatiently as she stepped out of the Headmaster’s fireplace. “Yes, of course Professor! But my first priority is to see Harry. How is he?”

 

“He is doing as well as can be expected, given the circumstances. I will accompany you to the Hospital Wing right away.”

 

Following Dumbledore through the corridors of Hogwarts made her uneasy. She hadn’t been back here since she left for good—twenty years ago. But it was as though no time at all had passed. The walls, the portraits—everything was exactly as it once was. Even the faces of the students as they passed seemed familiar. It was disorientating in the oddest way.

 

When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey immediately warned them to be quiet, with a meaningful glance at Harry, and the figure slumped in the chair next to him.

 

“Black?”

 

“Professor Black has been here since yesterday morning.” Madam Pomfrey looked disapproving, as she whispered, “He’s only just fallen asleep.”

 

Dumbledore turned and raised his eyebrows at Severina’s fixed scowl, as though to say: _he is Harry’s Godfather, after all_.

 

In truth, she was just angry that he was here first, despite the fact that she is Harry’s guardian. It is she who should be slumped in that chair. Logically, of course, she understood that it is Black who is the potions professor (a fact that continues to irritate her) and Black who lives in the same castle as Harry. But it galled her nonetheless. Even more so because Black looked almost ill, dark shadows under his eyes, his hair uncharacteristically unkempt.

 

Harry, however, looked better than she expected. His breathing is even and regular. And already the healing potions have worked, and the bruises on his face have faded to a pale yellow. She smoothed a hand over Harry’s forehead fondly. She cannot help but notice that where once the scar was faded, it now stood out darkly against Harry’s pale skin. Gathering her focus, Severina chanted a spell of protection and good dreams over Harry.

 

“I’ll stay with Harry if you don’t mind, Headmaster, Madam Pomfrey.”

 

“Of course, Miss Snape. I do hope you will join me and some of the other teachers for supper this evening. I’m sure many of us would love to hear about your research. It is truly ground-breaking.”

 

“I’d be happy to.” She was sure Dumbledore did not merely want to talk to her about her research, but she was intrigued. With that, Dumbledore swept out, leaving her to occupy a seat by Harry’s bed.

 

She was halfway through the latest issue of _Advances in Spellmaking_ when Black’s voice intruded upon her concentration.

 

“Snape.”

 

She felt herself bristling immediately at his tone. She made her voice as cold and disdainful as possible. “Black.”

 

He flinched. “Look, we’re okay, aren’t we?”

 

“What do you mean by ‘okay’ Black? I’m afraid I don’t speak your particular brand of ineloquence.” She saw Black far more often than she would like—his being Harry’s Godfather and all. But they hadn’t had an argument the last time, as far as she was aware.

 

“I should’ve kept a better eye on Harry. He could’ve been seriously injured—or _killed_ —if the Dark Lord had his way! I can’t believe how _stupid_ I was, thinking—”

 

“As much as I hate to say this—you cannot be held responsible.”

 

“But—”

 

“I don’t want to hear any more, Black. Save your pathetic self-flagellation for when you deserve it.”

 

“I—I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to Sirius…”

 

“Harry! You’re awake!”

 

“I had to stop you two being at one another’s throats.” He smiled weakly, “How long have I been here? Where’s Ron and Hermione? Quirrell! The Stone! Quick—”

 

“You don’t need to worry about the Stone or Quirrell anymore, Harry. Dumbledore has dealt with him. The Stone is safe too. The Headmaster will tell you himself, Harry.”

 

Harry nodded slowly.

 

“Ron and Hermione are fine, Harry. They’re probably in Gryffindor Tower right now. Madam Pomfrey insisted that you be allowed to rest for now.” Sirius smiled and it was as though his tiredness fell away.

 

“How are you feeling, Harry?”

 

“I’m fine. My head hurts a little.” Harry rolled his shoulders gingerly, “I feel sore all over.”

 

“I’ll get Madam Pomfrey,” Sirius said, striding towards the matron’s office, leaving Severina with Harry.

 

“Your mother would never forgive me if she knew what I’d let happen!”

 

“I know you must have been worried…”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me what was happening? You could’ve written to me.”

 

“I think…I have a funny feeling that…this is the way that it was supposed to happen.” Harry’s lashes cast soft grey shadows over his cheeks. There was a weariness in his voice that spoke of the horrors he’d been witness to during his short life.

 

“I will have a long discussion with the Headmaster. And then, I think, Harry, it is perhaps time that we moved back to England.”

 

But Sirius and Madam Pomfrey had returned, followed eagerly by the red-haired Weasley boy and bushy-haired Granger.

 

“Harry!”

 

Severina retreated to give the three friends some privacy, her mind still ringing with Harry’s words: _this is the way it was supposed to happen_.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Second Year_

 

_Summer: The New Cottage_

 

“Oh Harry! Miss Snape is amazing! She let me read her unpublished article on her research into the effects of the phases of the moon on spellmaking. I mean, it’s all so different from what we’ve learned so far. I’d never even _considered_ some of the—”

 

“Hermione,” Harry sighed, “It’s as though _she_ was your best friend.”

 

“No, don’t be silly! But she _did_ let me help her unpack the books for her library. It’s just that you’re so lucky to—oh no—I didn’t mean it like that—no, of course—your parents—”

 

“It’s okay, Hermione. I am lucky.” Harry smiled. “Do you want to help unpack some of my books? They are not _nearly_ as interesting as Severina’s.”

 

Hermione swatted at him playfully, and reached for a still-sealed box. “How are you feeling about living here?”

 

“Well, it’s not so bad I suppose. Sev’s aunt has decided to stay in Italy. We’ll still be able to visit, but… So it’ll just be us two over the summer, and Sev’s not sure what she’s going to do over the year yet.”

 

“Ron and I live close though. If we could convince Miss Snape to let us spend some time over the summer…”

 

“That would be brilliant. I’ve got to ask her though.” Harry pulled his face into a dramatic scowl. “She’s been very ‘security conscious’ since the end of last term. Some would say paranoid.” This last word Harry stage whispered, which made Hermione grin.

 

Just then, there was a tapping at the window. Harry quickly let in the two Hogwarts owls and gave them each an owl treat from the box on the window ledge. The two of them opened their booklists for the new year.

 

“Who is this Gilderoy Lockhart?”

 

“No idea. Sure as hope he doesn’t have Voldemort on the back of his head though.”

 

\---

 

 

_May: Professor McGonagall’s Office_

 

 

As Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley ran to hug Ginny, Severina also rose and Harry let her wrap an arm firmly around his shoulders. He was still covered in blood and slime but from the taut expression on his guardian’s face, it seemed as though she’d hardly noticed. Severina had hardly let go before Harry was swept up in another embrace with the four Weasleys.

 

“You saved her! You saved her! _How_ did you do it?”

 

“I think we’d all like to know that,” said Professor McGonagall.

 

Harry glanced at the adults in the room; then he walked over to the desk and laid on it the Sorting Hat, the sword, and what remained of Riddle’s diary. Sitting down, Harry felt the nervous excitement drain from him, and exhaustion starting to set in. Nevertheless, he told them everything.

 

As he spoke of the diary, of how Riddle had emerged from it, he caught the almost imperceptible stiffening in Sev’s demeanour. She turned slightly to regard Dumbledore, who didn’t seem to think anything was amiss at all. Later, when the Weasleys and Lockhart had left, and when Dumbledore had awarded both Harry and Ron Special Awards for Services to the School, and when Harry had tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing Dobby, and then finally, finally headed to the Hospital Wing to be tended by Madam Pomfrey, Severina turned to Dumbledore.

 

“Riddle’s diary—”

 

“I believe I know what you are about to say, Miss Snape.”

 

“Then you know very well the danger we are all in! That Harry is in.”

 

“Indeed, Miss Snape, you are quite right on this account. I have a proposal for you…”

\---

 

Still mulling over her conversation with Dumbledore, Severina made her way slowly to the Hospital Wing, where Harry occupied a bed beside Ron and opposite Ginny and Hermione and the other students who’d been affected by the basilisk and were now unfrozen and sleeping soundly.

 

Harry stirred and sat up when Severina approached.

 

“Not asleep yet?” she whispered, as she sat down in one of the armchairs beside the bed.

 

Harry gave a rather wan smile. “I keep thinking about the snake, and Riddle, and what he said about us being not so dissimilar.” He paused. “The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. You’re a Slytherin—you’re not disappointed?”

 

“Harry. Of course not.” Harry was irrepressibly Lily’s child, after all. And Lily would’ve never been a Slytherin, despite what she’d promised Severina before they’d left for First Year.

 

“But I _asked_ the Hat to not put me in Slytherin. Because Malfoy—on the train—he said…”

 

“You remember what Professor Dumbledore told you Harry? It’s our _choices_ that show who we truly are. I may not agree with the Headmaster on some things, but in this I believe we have cause to believe him.” She reached out and grasped Harry’s hand in her own. “But remember Harry, there are many opportunities for choice. There are many, many more times we will come to a crossroads in life. And do not forget: there are those who might feel as though they have no choice. But we must let them understand that they are not without power.”

 

Harry squeezed her hand to show that he understood. Then he smiled rather sleepily, “You could give Professor Dumbledore a run for his money on speeches.”

 

“Impudent brat,” she said, but exhaustion had seemingly finally caught up with Harry. He was already breathing deeply. She transformed the armchair into a more comfortable lounge and settled in for the night.

 

Harry woke early, and woke Severina from her light sleep by poking her arm. “I have so much more to tell you about the year. And I meant to tell you… Sirius—uh, Professor Black—was here yesterday hinting that the exams might be cancelled.”

 

She blinked, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Surely you could’ve just written more often.” Harry was resourceful and independent, yes—but she wished that he would trust others—adults—more often.

 

But Harry did not stop, though he seemed a little abashed, and launched into an extremely detailed account of the year. He was only halted when the newly woken Hermione caught sight of the two of them, waved, and shuffled over, barefoot.

 

“Miss Granger, it is good to see you so well.” Snape conjured another comfortable armchair and summoned a blanket for Hermione.

 

“I am feeling so much better.”

 

“Harry was just telling me about what happened.”

 

Hermione’s eyes darted between the two of them. “What happened after I…”

 

“Yeah. We really couldn’t have done it without you, Hermione.” Harry again recounted what he'd done with Ron (and Lockhart reluctantly in tow). By the end, Hermione was beaming and teary all at once. She hugged Harry tightly and seemed quite unable to speak.

 

“Now, were you telling me Miss Granger brewed Polyjuice Potion on her first try?”

 

“You’re sounding impressed, Sev. Reconsidering your adoption choices?”

 

“That’s enough cheek, thank you.” Severina’s tone was prim, but there was a soft glint in her dark eyes. “And you say you can speak Parseltongue… How very interesting…”

 

“Sev, you’re looking at me like an experiment again.”

 

Harry’s godmother smirked, the look in her eyes reminded Harry of Hermione, just before she would rush off to the library.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The butterfly effect is real in this AU. I’m at a stage where I need to think through more dramatic plot changes to canon, which is more difficult that I imagined (hah). Most characters might also seem increasingly out of character.


	3. Chapter 3

_Third Year (Part 1)_

 

_Summer: The Leaky Cauldron_

 

“Miss Snape is going to be our Defence professor?” Ron’s mouth was hanging open unattractively.

 

Harry quickly shushed them. “I’m not supposed to tell anyone. Dumbledore hasn’t received official approval for her yet.” They were sitting in a crowded Leaky Cauldron; anyone might overhear them.

 

“We’ll all get Os this year then, right?”

 

“Ron!” Hermione looked slightly disgusted, “That would be favouritism!”

 

“At least we might learn something,” said Harry, “she’s been working on lesson plans.” Sev had even sent for a book on pedagogy. But she was not a great teacher, Harry knew from experience; she just wasn’t patient. At all. This, he didn’t tell the other two.

 

“What with Remus Lupin on the loose from Azkaban, I can see why she’d want to keep an eye on you.”

 

“And with what happened the last two years. But everyone knows the D.A.D.A. position is cursed. She won’t be able to stay even if she is a good teacher.”

 

Harry leaned in towards the others, his voice low. “I’m not sure she would want to stay. She doesn’t talk much about Hogwarts. I get the feeling she doesn’t really want to go back. But she has some sort of plan with Dumbledore—I just know it.”

 

 

_September: King’s Cross Station_

 

“Well, Miss Snape. What a surprise to see you back in the country. And when the Board of Governors told us you were to be the new Defence teacher—well!”

 

Snape looked calmly into the aristocratic face of Narcissa Malfoy. “A pleasure to see you again, Mrs Malfoy now—I believe. And is this your son?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure you’ll know Draco soon enough. He will be in third year.”

 

“Well met, Mr Malfoy. I am sure that I will come to know you very well—the Headmaster has asked me to be the Deputy Head of Slytherin under Professor Sinistra.” Harry was waving to her from where he was already seated in a compartment. She caught his eye and waved back, making sure that Narcissa saw exactly what was happening. “If you’ll excuse me, Mrs Malfoy…”

 

“It was said—we were told—that you were Harry Potter’s guardian. I’d hardly believed it, but it appears to be true.” Narcissa’s hand was tight on Draco’s shoulder, though her face was still a mask of serenity.

 

“Your informants were quite right then. Now I must be boarding. I will see you at the feast, Mr Malfoy.” She turned towards the train; behind her, she saw in the window’s reflection that Narcissa was whispering urgently in Draco’s ear. Meeting Narcissa reminded her again of why she’d always tried to avoid thinking about Hogwarts.

 

She hoped dearly that the plan, as loose as it was, she and Dumbledore had decided on would work. She’d spoken to Aurora Sinistra over the summer. It was not that the woman was incompetent; she had been five years ahead of Snape at Hogwarts and had been deeply affected by the war. They spoken of the dreamlessness spells. That was in part why she loved Astronomy, Sinistra had admitted—she did not have to explain her insomnia. It showed Snape that Sinistra was hardly in a position now to manage these children of Death Eaters—possible future Death Eaters in the making.

 

And with the Dementors at the school this year…

 

Her mind still teeming, she stepped into the compartment where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already seated.

 

“You were talking to Draco’s mum,” said Harry, as soon as she had sat down.

 

“Nosy, aren’t we?” Harry merely smirked at that. “She and I knew each other at school.” Her voice clearly said that she refused to indulge the question any further.

 

The morning passed by with little incident. Snape read her book and gazed out the window whilst the three friends chattered amicably. She could tell that Ron was slightly apprehensive about her, from the cautious way he kept glancing over. Hermione asked her a question here or there, ever curious—though bordering on nosiness. Harry was used to her. The three of them took turns to go into the bathrooms to change into their robes. But when all three of them were seated again, the train was slowing down, and a cold chill fell.

 

Severina gripped the wand in the pocket of her robes tightly. Something was very wrong. The sky which was bright with sun a moment ago was looking overcast, and it was feeling unseasonable chill—unnaturally so. The Hogwarts Express came to a complete stop.

 

Surely… But no one would give permission for the Dementors to be here, amongst all these unprotected students. Surely not.

 

A moment later, she was proven wrong. Hooded spectres seemed to crowd around the train. She could hear them in the corridors. Then every lamp on the train was extinguished at once.

 

“Harry,” Severina said, her voice pitched, “remember the breathing I taught you? Can you do it? Hermione, Ron, try to stay calm.”

 

Harry’s voice was so distant, she could not hear his reply. The Dementors were drawn to the negative emotions and memories in people—and Harry had suffered so much in his short life. Her only hope was that he would be able to remain calm, that the Dementors would not be able to sense the turmoil in him. She hoped that what she had taught him would be enough.

 

Severina did not count on her own reaction to the Dementors. She knew all about them in principle of course, but one was hard pressed to find one to practice one’s defensive spells on a real-life one—usually. Her vision narrowed so it seemed as though she could only see the creature’s long black body and skeletal, slimy hands as it slid back the compartment door. The train seemed eerily hushed, but she was hearing other sounds. Her parents’ voices, returned from the dead. The tawny owl, knocking desperately at her bedroom window with its beak, and that sinking feeling when she knew what news it would carry in its talons.

 

She had placed herself in front of the three children, so that the Dementor would feed off her rather than them. Faintly, she heard Harry counting his breaths. If there had been time, Severina would have been proud.

 

Someone was screaming her name, an unfamiliar voice. _Miss Snape_. That was enough to bring her out of the strange fog.

 

“ _Expecto Patronum_ ,” she said in a voice that was clearer and firmer than she thought it would be.

 

The silvery doe sprang forward. It rushed at the Dementors. They fled silently from the blinding creature. And then the doe turned its wide eyes back towards Severina. She felt warm as it circled her, then paced away to see to the children. Ron and Hermione stared uncertainly as it brought its nose to their hands. But Harry, sprawled on his seat as though winded, reached out a hand towards her. The doe nuzzled at his fingers and seemed to smile before it faded.

 

Severina collapsed on the seat beside Harry, exhausted by the turn of events. Harry and his friends were okay. Were any other children badly affected? Chocolate or cocoa, she remembered, that would help. The trolley lady could make some for everyone on board the train. She knew she should go speak to the driver, and send a message to Dumbledore… _Just a minute more_ , she thought, her eyes fluttering shut.

 

 


End file.
